Trapinch
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=003 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=321 |evointo=Vibrava |gen=Generation III |species=Ant Pit Pokémon |type=Ground |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=15.0 kg |imweight=33.1 lbs. |ability=Hyper Cutter Arena Trap |dw=Sheer Force |body=14 |egg1=Bug |egg2=Dragon |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Trapinch (Japanese: ナックラー Nakkuraa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Trapinch appears to be an orange bug with a large head and jaws as well as a white underside. Trapinch also has short stubby legs along with twinkles found in its eyes. Natural abilities Trapinch has the abilities Hyper Cutter and Arena Trap along with the hidden ability Sheer Force. Hyper Cutter prevents Trapinch's attack from becoming decreased whilst Arena Trap prevents Pokémon from fleeing the battle, excluding itself. Sheer Force removes additional effects from Trapinch to raise its power. Evolution Trapinch can evolve into Vibrava once level 35 is reached, then into Flygon at Level 45. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= N/A |[[Fissure]]|—|—|5|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} N/A |[[Superpower]]|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} N/A |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 1 |Sand Attack|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|3|0}} 1 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 1 |Feint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 1 |[[Bide]]|—|—|10|Normal|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 5 |'Mud-Slap'|20|100|10|Ground|Special|Cute|3|0}} 8 |'Bulldoze'|60|100|20|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 12 |'Sand Tomb'|35|85|15|Ground|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 15 |Rock Slide|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 19 |'Dig'|80|100|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 22 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 26 |'Earth Power'|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 29 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 33 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 36 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|2|1}} 40 |[[Superpower]]|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 43 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special|Cool|4|4}} 47 |[[Fissure]]|—|—|5|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical}} 4 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status}} 7 |Faint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical}} 10 |'Sand Tomb'|35|85|15|Ground|Physical}} 13 |'Mud-Slap'|20|100|10|Ground|Special}} 17 |[[Bide]]|—|—|10|Normal|Physical}} 21 |'Bulldoze'|60|100|20|Ground|Physical}} 25 |Rock Slide|75|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 29 |'Dig'|80|100|10|Ground|Physical}} 34 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical}} 39 |'Earth Power'|90|100|10|Ground|Special}} 44 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status}} 49 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special}} 55 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical}} 61 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical}} 67 |[[Superpower]]|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical}} 73 |[[Fissure]]|—|—|5|Ground|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Surskit, Masquerain|55|95|15|Ground|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 328 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 328 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 328 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 328 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 328 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 328 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Trapinch BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Trapinch BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Trapinch XY.gif |xysprs= Trapinch Shiny XY.gif |orasspr= Trapinch XY.gif |orassprs= Trapinch Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Trapinch appears in Beg, Burrow and Steal who dug into a labyrinth where Ash and co. along with Team Rocket and the researchers Hal and Eliza become stuck at. Factory Head Noland has a Trapinch appearing in Numero Uno Articuno. Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 2, Solana caught a Trapinch to defeat a Golem. All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! and A Rivalry To Gible On!. Trivia * Despite its appearance and egg group, Trapinch isn't -type. * Trapinch and Nidorino are the only Pokémon that, when evolving, lose the ability to learn a 1-hit KO move. * Trapinch's way of catching prey is used by many real-world desert animals. Origins Trapinch appears to be based on an antlion whilst its name comes from trap and pinch. Gallery 328Trapinch_AG_anime.png 328Trapinch_Dream.png 328Trapinch_Pokémon_Colosseum.png 328Trapinch Pokémon HOME.png TrapichSprite.png| ShinyTrapnichSprite.png Trapinch-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon